


Just a cold?

by Khat58



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Careless Ezekiel, M/M, Sick Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Ezekiel sneezed and Jake freaks out. But turns out Jake was right to freak out, but why? Jazekiel sick fic. Enjoy.





	Just a cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I found on tumblr—“Dude you have a serious fever.”  
> “Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.”  
> “No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die.”— Jazekiel sick fic. Enjoy

 

   “Ezekiel you need to sit down.” Jake said as Ezekiel pushed himself off their bed onto his wobbly legs. “Mate I’m fine, it’s just a cold” Ezekiel explained before falling forward, straight into Jake’s arms.

 

   “Mhmmm, just fine” Jake responded leading his stubborn boyfriend back to the bed. “Really though you need to rest.” Jake said as Ezekiel finally sat on the bed.

 

   “Honestly I don’t know what you’re freaking out about, all I did was sneeze.” Ezekiel said as Jake got out the thermometer.

 

   “Dude you have a serious fever,” Jake said after taking the thermometer back.“Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.” 

 

   “No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die.” Jake said looking at Ezekiel. “What did you do?” Jake said.

 

   Ezekiel slowly bowed his head and quieted. “So now you’re quiet.” Jake said frustrated.

 

   “You know our mission yesterday? With the viles and puzzle things” “Yes,” Jake responded. “And you know how you told me Not to touch the viles...” “I don’t like where this is going ‘Zek” Jake replied.

 

    “I touched ‘em” “Ezekiel!” “I’m sorry it was just...” “No I don’t want an explanation, I’ll call Jenkins and explain, then get you an antidote or something.” Jake said pacing back and forth.

 

    “Sorry.” Ezekiel said bowing his head. Jake sighed before sitting next to his boyfriend. “Hey,” Jake said putting his hand on his boyfriend’s leg comfortingly, “I care about you and your well being. And drinking weird magical viles doesn’t make my job any easier.”

 

   “I know, but I love you for it.” Ezekiel said. “And I love you ‘Zek. But I need to call Jenkins” Jake said looking Ezekiel in the eye.

 

   “Go fix me Cowboy, I’ll be waiting.” Ezekiel said with a wink.

 

   

   


End file.
